


Inktober 11: Sleeping Sam

by Little_Cello



Series: Inktober 2017 [11]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] Sam is asleep on his chair, and someone doesn't want him to wake up cold...





	Inktober 11: Sleeping Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really damn tired that day and couldn't draw anything other than this. :') Sam/Gene pretty much implied, haha.


End file.
